shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 5
Robert D. Wynn is in the process of finding a shipwright to join his crew and build a ship for him. He has possibly found that in Chezamik, a girl who is considering building a ship. However, that process has been haulted, as he is currently in a bar fight with another shipwright, Goma, and his thugs. '' ''Wynn's arms turn black, and then turn into the same, gooey material. They grow and he knocks out two of the guys before they know what happens. During this fight, he tries to continue negotiations with Chezamik. Wynn: "So, Chezamik, how much is this gonna cost?" Chezamik, shocked: "Um, I, er-" regaining her composure, ''"I mean, it depends on what kind of ship you want." ''Wynn sends another man back with a kick and turns around to Chezamik. He doesn't seem to be bothered much by the men attacking him. Wynn: "Well, I don't really know. Could you give me a hand here? This would go quicker and we could get back to business if you helped me out." Chezamik: "Hey, it's not my fight, you were the one that flipped him before." Wynn: "Of course it is, you said you would join my crew, remember?" Chezamik: "I WAS JOKING!!" As Wynn's back is turned, Goma takes a stool and swings it at Wynn's head. Wynn turns around in time to get cracked in the head with the seat. Wynn: "Gaghh!" He falls down, only to be picked up by two of Goma's men. They start to take punches at him. Chezamik thinks to her self again. "Why isn't he changing into that gooey stuff? Should I help him? Ugh, I might as well, otherwise I won't get paid." Chezamik grabs a sledgehammer from next to the table and lunges towards one of the men holding Wynn and swings. She connects and he and Wynn drop to the floor. Wynn starts to get up as Chezamik continues to swing wildly. '' Chezamik: "Hey! Back off! He's gonna pay me and I need the money, so stay away!" Wynn: "Heh...you know this means you're a part of my crew, right?" ''Chezamik kicks Wynn over, stomps her boot on his chest, holding her hammer over her head. Chezamik: "Listen, buddy, if you say that I'm part of your stupid pirate crew one more time, you're gonna be missing your head. So you're gonna shut up, get back on your feet, and help me in this fight that YOU started, got it!!?" Wynn, wiping the blood from his lip: "You don't have to tell me twice." Wynn turns his arm into a blob and stretches it over to Goma who is running towards them, trapping his feet. Wynn: "All yours." Chezamik turns and runs at Goma. He brings his hand up, only to have Wynn reach out with his other arm and trap that as well. '' Chezamik: "Take this!" ''Chezamik rams the sledgehammer into Goma's stomach, and he drops to the floor as Wynn retracts his arms. Wynn gets up, brushes himself off, and looks around. '' Wynn: "Well, looks like we got all of them. Maybe should talk about the ship somewhere a little quieter." Chezamik: "Don't even start with me..." 'Chapter 5 - End''' Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures